


Running Through the Roses Would Have Been Safer

by buddingrosebouquet



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female-presenting Reader, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, i’m sorry for this no jk im not, sexy sex sex, slight BDSM, this is consensual but it is heavy on the dark is a manipulator and evil entity so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddingrosebouquet/pseuds/buddingrosebouquet
Summary: As an up and coming journalist, you’ve been tasked with getting the scoop on this year’s supposed philanthropic masquerade ball. Unfortunately, you’re new around here and don’t know what—or who—to expect.Don’t worry though, Dark will take care of you.
Relationships: Dark/reader, Darkiplier/Reader, darkiplier/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Running Through the Roses Would Have Been Safer

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from #330 on this prompt list! https://devildomqueen.tumblr.com/post/618330701110099968/410-smut-prompts

I hated parties like this. Sure it was nice to get all dolled up in a fancy dress and have my hair and makeup done by professionals, but schmoozing with the city’s most infamous government and “philanthropic” leaders? I’d rather run through the rose bushes outside with nothing on. 

“Would you now?”

A deep voice from behind startled me. I had thought I was alone at this bannister at the top of the stairs. The marble all around had made it chilly enough to shoo everyone else away. Or at least I thought. Cautiously, I turned, bewildered at how this person knew what I was thinking. 

“How did you-“ He gestured toward my journal. I guess I had been writing fairly largely... in bright purple pen... but still? How would he have seen from so far away? Or was he right behind me the whole time? 

“So, is the party really that bad?” 

I wasn’t really sure what to say. I didn’t recognize this mysterious, albeit handsome man... Not really sure why my thoughts wandered to his appearance so quickly, but hey, it was true. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie. It didn’t exactly match the masquerade theme. He neither stood out nor blended in, but something about his presence commanded me to pay attention. He was drawing me in with every word. 

“I- I guess it’s not running through the rose bushes naked bad, no. But hearing the mayor prattle on about budget cuts all while knowing he’s getting any money.. that’s..” He was staring at me. With uncomfortable sternness. As if he had a mission and the only way to succeed was peering straight into my soul. “.. I’m sorry, I should really let you know that I’m a journalist with —“

“I know who you are. I invited you here.”

“Oh... You’re Dark?” I had the sudden realization that this was the host of the party. Of course I should have probably known it was him, but being new to this city had its disadvantages and no one had really let me know about Dark yet. Except that he was.. eccentric. Donated lots of money to charity, they assume. And you didn’t ask questions about him. So I didn’t. 

A smirk grew across his face as he gently fiddled with a ring on his left hand. “What have they told you about me?” 

“Nothing. I mean I didn’t even recognize you!” A nervous energy began to grow in my belly. It felt as if the air was getting thicker, but nothing was actually changing that I could see. He took a step forward. 

“They should have warned you.” I could smell him now and his deep earthy yet sweet scent made him seem otherworldly. I was gradually becoming more intoxicated with this stranger, and I had no idea why. 

In a moment of clarity I realized what he just said. “Why would they warn me about you?” I mean, he seemed okay enough to me. A bit odd but nothing sinister. Right?

“Well, some people think that I’m a manipulator. That I only throw these parties to make myself look better to the public. Some people say I’m just _scum_.” He was now inches away from my face. And he had one hand on either side of me pinning me to the stair bannister. If I had wanted to leave, my chance was gone. But I didn’t want to. 

“I don’t think you’re scum.”

He relaxed his shoulders slightly and pulled his left hand to my mouth, tracing my lips with his pointer finger. “Do you know why I invited you?” I shook my head. “Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

The tension was palpable, I couldn’t take it anymore, this man, if he even was a man, had drawn me in, and I wanted whatever he had. 

I opened my mouth and sucked and licked his finger as he watched. He pressed his body against mine, pushing me even more firmly into the wooden railings behind me. Quickly taking in a breath he leaned to my ear and whispered, **“Oh honey, you know you really shouldn’t tease me.”** I instinctively reached for the growing bulge in his pants, completely disregarding all consequences now. I just wanted to feel how excited I had made him, and feeling how hard he was sent me over the edge. Tempering my excitement I breathed, “It feels like I really _should_ tease you though.” 

And before I could calculate my next move, Dark had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the adjacent dimly lit hallway. 

“Beg for it.” 

Dark had my front pushed against the wall, and he was grinding his cock into my ass. I could barely think, I just wanted him. “Please Dark,” I whimpered. He responded with a growl.

“I said beg.” 

“Touch me please, I need it... I need your skin against mine. I-I need you to fuck me, please.” Satisfied enough, he unzipped the back of my dress to finally feel me all over and pepper my neck with kisses and bites. Trying to suppress a moan, I could only ask, “Please don’t stop. P-Please.”

With one hand in my hair and the other turning my jaw towards him he made sure to kiss me as hard as he could, but I wouldn’t be outmatched by his passion. I turned around to face him and shimmied out of my dress, completely naked, for him to take me in this hallway right now. He hadn’t touched me below the waist, and I was becoming painfully desperate. 

Grabbing his face and hair I sloppily kissed him and tried to grind against him. Dark quickly pinned my hands over my head with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. “Don’t move or I’ll stop. I’m in charge here, you understand?” I nodded. 

He moved his hand from my wrists and slowly reached down to feel how wet I was. Circling around, then inserting one finger, then two. Slowly feeling me, and watching my eyes roll back in my head and covering my mouth to suppress the whimpers. 

Slowly he removed his fingers and asked, “You want it so bad don’t you? Tell me how much you want me to come inside you.” My eyes welled up as I confessed. “I need you to fuck me. Please Dark, I want your cock in me, PLE-“ 

And before I could even finish my incoherent sentence, his belt was unbuckled, his pants were unzipped, and his thick cock was in his hands. “Let me know if it’s too much for you, sweetheart.” 

Somehow still starring daggers into me, he carefully entered me, and I lost all composure. I couldn’t contain how good it felt for him to be inside me. “Fuck. Fuck yes, fuck me, yes.” The grin returned, and he began thrusting as I clung onto his suit jacket, legs wobbly, but held up by him. He traced shapes around my nipples and pinched them with each thrust. With him getting faster, my ears began ringing and my vision blurred, but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. He gripped onto my thighs so tightly I knew I would have bruises, and yet I would be begging for more. “Dark please. Harder. I’m going to come.” 

And with that he thrust one final time and filled me up as we both reached climax, absolutely dazed with euphoria. My legs shook and I draped myself over him; I needed him to hold me. As he pulled out of me, seemingly composed, I could only continue to lean against him, panting, overcome with sweat and emotion. He helped pull my dress back on, and took me into his arms. Lifting my chin to meet his gaze, he offered, “How about you stay the night? You seem pretty worn out. I have a room that would be perfect for you.” I nodded hazily, letting him carry me to wherever he pleased. “Of course I would stay,” I thought to myself. “I would stay however long he let me!” 

Now, what did anybody need to warn me about anyway?


End file.
